The World's Greatest Tag Team
The tag team made their debut on the December 26, 2002 edition of WWE's SmackDown!. Paul Heyman introduced the Bejamin and Haas under the name Team Angle as a "gift" to his top client Kurt Angle. Team Angle quickly involved themselves in a scripted rivalry with Chris Benoit and Edge, defeating them on January 30, 2003 to become the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The following week, on February 6, they won the WWE Tag Team Championship by defeating Los Guerreros.5 They continued their rivalry with Benoit, facing him and Brock Lesnar at No Way Out in a handicap match, where they teamed with their mentor Angle in a losing effort.6 After a successful title defense at WrestleMania XIX against Los Guerreros and the team of Chris Benoit and Rhyno, Team Angle lost the championship to Eddie Guerrero and his new partner Tajiri at Judgment Day on May 18 in a ladder match.78 Shortly afterwards, on June 12, Angle confronted Benjamin and Haas about the losing streak they had been in for a couple of weeks, and, after they blamed him for losing the Tag Team Championship and began to question his leadership, he fired them both from Team Angle.49 For a few weeks they wrestled against Angle, both in singles matches and in tag team matches.1011Soon after the breakup, Benjamin and Haas referred to themselves as The Best Damn Tag Team Period and then The Self-Proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team, or The World's Greatest Tag Team for short.1 They went on to recapture the WWE Tag Team Championship from Eddie Guerrero and Tajiri on July 3.41213 Following their win, they competed against the teams of Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman and The APA, before losing the championship to the reformed Los Guerreros team two months later on September 18.1414 After their loss The World's Greatest Tag Team continued competing against Los Guerreros in an attempt to regain the championship, but were unsuccessful.1516In early 2004, The World's Greatest Tag Team began a scripted rivalry with The APA, and lost to them at the No Way Out pay-per-view.1718 Following their loss, The World's Greatest Tag Team mocked The APA, leading to The APA attacking them. Both the team of Scotty Too Hotty and Rikishi and the Basham Brothers also got involved in the brawl, leading to a fatal four-way match at WrestleMania XX for the WWE Tag Team Championship.19 At WrestleMania, Scotty Too Hotty and Rikishi retained the championship.20The group stayed together until March 22, 2004 when, during the Draft Lottery, Benjamin was drafted to the Raw brand, breaking up The World's Greatest Tag Team.421 On the Raw brand Benjamin was quickly added to the WWE Intercontinental Championship picture, first challenging for it at Bad Blood in June 2004 against Randy Orton.22 He eventually won the championship at Taboo Tuesday in October by defeating Chris Jericho, and held the championship for approximately eight months, eventually losing it to Carlito in June 2005.232425 He held the championship twice more during 2006.2627After Benjamin's draft, Haas gained Miss Jackie as a valet and teamed with Rico to win the WWE Tag Team Championship on April 22, 2004.28 After a brief spell in singles competition, Haas joined forces with Hardcore Holly briefly, before being released from WWE in July 2005.2930 Haas wrestled in the independent circuit for nearly a year, wrestling in Jersey All Pro Wrestling and other independent promotions before returning to WWE on the Raw brand in April 2006.3132On April 17, 2006, Haas returned to WWE as part of the Raw brand, defeating his former tag team partner, Benjamin, the very same night.33 On the December 4 episode of Raw, after Benjamin pinned Super Crazy, Haas entered the ring, berated Crazy, and celebrated with a bewildered Benjamin.34 The next week, Benjamin announced The World's Greatest Tag Team was officially back in a segment with Cryme Tyme.3536 They defeated The Highlanders in a match later that same night.36 They then started a scripted rivalry with Cryme Tyme, but were largely unsuccessful, including a tag team turmoil match at New Year's Revolution.373839 They finally pinned Cryme Tyme, however, ending their undefeated streak, on the January 29, 2007 episode of Raw.40On April 2, The World's Greatest Tag Team was unsuccessful in defeating the team of Ric Flair and Carlito, but defeated them in a rematch on April 16 when Haas distracted Carlito, allowing Benjamin to gain the win.4142 They won again two weeks later when Carlito turned on Flair, attacking him and allowing The World's Greatest Tag Team to win via countout.43 They then challenged the Hardy Boyz for the World Tag Team Championship at One Night Stand in a ladder match, but were unsuccessful.44Following this, The World's Greatest Tag Team began a rivalry with Paul London and Brian Kendrick after losing to the duo in their debut match on Raw.45 A few weeks later, London defeated Benjamin in a singles match, however, on the July 23 episode of Raw, The World's Greatest Tag Team got a tag team win over London and Kendrick to end the rivalry.24647 For this match they were announced as The (Self-Proclaimed) World's Greatest Tag Team, having been previously using simply The World's Greatest Tag Team since their reformation.2Following this, Benjamin and Haas competed against the teams of Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes and Super Crazy and Jim Duggan until November, when the team was disbanded due to Benjamin joining the ECW roster.484950 Benjamin was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2008 Supplemental Draft.51On April 15, 2009, Haas was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft.52 On the May 8, 2009 episode of SmackDown, Benjamin accompanied Haas to the ring for his match against John Morrison, hinting at a possible reunion.53 The following week on the May 15, 2009 episode of SmackDown, Benjamin and Haas unofficially reunited and competed against John Morrison and CM Punk in a losing effort.54 At Judgment Day, Haas escorted Benjamin to the ring for his match against Morrison.55 On June 29, Benjamin was traded back to the ECW brand.56 Category:Tag Teams